Close call
by drade666
Summary: I went on a save them rant creating 3 different ones: Teresa is on a hunt with the boys when she's attacked by a shapeshifter Dean calls Drade for help. Drade tells Dean to get Teresa to her imediatly but will Sam be able to keep his cool?


_**CLOSE CALL**_

It was a typical case or so they thought as Sam walked ahead of Dean down the dismal ally, Teresa following close in toe to the brothers. The team was seeking something that was killing the locals of this small town but they weren't sure what it was, the common theory was shape shifter but there was also a possibility of it being a couple other things so instead of being sorry later they'd brought the gambit. Dean was watching Sam's back when suddenly Teresa ended up going in a different direction from them, to focused on finding the creature that she didn't even notice. Teresa was of course the one to find the creature first with out back up, Sam and Dean were suddenly made aware of Teresa's absence when a blood curdling scream rang out from the near by ally. For a moment they couldn't figure out what was happening but Sam soon recognized the screams all to well.

Sam ran to the opposite ally towards the screams with Dean attempting to follow behind him but to little avail. Sam rounded the corner first met by a horrifying sight, Teresa was lying on the ground blood pooling around her lifeless body as the shape shifter loomed over her covered in her blood. Sam immediately pounced on the shape shifter only to be thrown against a wall for his heroics; Dean finally rounded the corner drawing a silver dagger from his waistline after seeing the shape shifter then throwing it. Dean made a direct hit with the knife slicing into the creatures head killing it instantly, after the knife killed the shifter Dean ran over to Teresa while Sam tried to regain his bearings but once he did, Sam scrambled to his feet running over to join Dean next to Teresa. Dean was checking for a pulse on her neck as Sam ran his hands through his long hair in an attempt not to freak out at seeing Teresa's lifeless body. Sam started to panic as he began to think that his lover was dead until Dean stood up from his task and grabbed Sam's shoulders shaking him back to his senses.

"SAM! Sam! Focus, she's not dead but we need to get her out of here" Dean said remaining level headed for once

"Right! Right" Sam agreed finally getting his head on straight

Sam walked over to Teresa picking her up in his arms so he could walk her back to the Impala blood dripping from her as he did so. Dean mean while pulled out a pentagram necklace from his pocket to call on Drade for some help but just as he finished praying to her Cas showed up having sensed they were in trouble he decided to come and help only to realize he was too late. Cas watched as Sam loaded a very horribly injured Teresa into the back of the Impala.

"What happened?" Cas asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"Trouble! What else?" Dean stated sarcastically when suddenly his cell phone started to ring. Dean picked it up to hear Drade's voice on the other end.

"Hey, you called?" Drade asked

"Yeah, we're in a bit of a bind here…" Dean started

"What else is new?" Drade cut him off sounding exasperated

"Very funny! Look Teresa's hurt, bad! We need your help!" Dean stated with a sense of urgency.

"Oh man Daphne's back is she, what this time?" Drade asked sarcastically so not taking the situation seriously as Dean could practically hear her eyes roll over the phone.

"Drade, listen smart ass! I mean it, she was attacked by a shape shifter!" Dean shouted into the phone getting annoyed using his I mean business voice

"What?" Drade asked her voice dropping an octave

"Yeah, I THINK, I think she might be dying" Dean said lowering his voice so Sam couldn't hear him.

"Okay look, you have to do exactly what I tell you, get Cas to wing your asses to this address! Pronto!" Drade told Dean rattling off an address for him

"Right! Wait! How did you know, Cas was…" Dean began to ask as Drade cut him off

"Dean just DO IT!" Drade shouted at him to focus

"Okay, Okay!" Dean agreed swiftly as he hung up the phone then grimaced as he walked over to Cas to ask for a lift to Drade's safe house nearby. Cas looked at Dean as he walked up to him with a head tilt that typically said he was extremely confused.

"Cas, could you give us a lift to this address? Drade's they're waiting for us" Dean told him

"Of course, I'll take you all immediately" Cas agreed allowing Dean to crawl into the Impala before placing a hand on the hood and transported them to the address Drade had given them.

Dean climbed out of the Impala while Sam grabbed Teresa from the back seat hauling her into the cottage style cabin in front of them. Before Dean could open the door Drade flung it open just barely avoiding him with the door. With out saying a word the group filed into the cabin Sam following Drade first with Teresa in his arms to the back bedroom.

"Lay her down" Drade ordered as she entered the room first, waving a hand at the bed her golden trench coat flowing behind her as she rushed to the closet at the far end of the room. Sam laid Teresa down gently on the bed making sure to not hit any of her bad wounds as he pulled his hands from under her. Drade rummaged around in a set of drawers in the closet then grabbed a rolling stainless steal tray from the corner near the closet placing items onto it that she would need for later. Sam backed off slightly running his hands through his long hair again as his face conveyed obvious concern. Dean stayed in the doorway to the room leaning against the frame to stay out of the way of Drade while Cas stood behind him.

Drade moved the tray over beside the bed then grabbed an IV bag from another drawer in the dresser at the foot of the bed. Drade moved swiftly but from what Dean could tell accurately hanging the IV bag on a hook in the wall then grabbing several more items for treating Teresa with as if she'd done it a hundred times before then he remembered that she probably had having been in the military for years. Drade grabbed Teresa's left arm and tied a piece of rope around the upper part of it before finding a vein to insert the needle for the IV in to then she removed the rope. Sam winced as Drade inserted the needle in to her and taped it in place before moving around her body trying to determine the extent of her injuries. Drade didn't give any warnings as she started striping Teresa's clothing from her body to judge the extent of the injuries better causing Sam to try and protest but he was swiftly shushed by Drade. Sam continued to pace the room as Drade finished striping Teresa of her clothing then started analysing her injuries.

Drade determined immediately that she had several broken bones including a broken clavicle, her leg was broken in 2 spots, her wrist was broken the bone visible as it jutted out of the skin, 4 ribs were broken, and her pelvis was fractured on the one side. Drade ran her hand over down Teresa's torso concentrating so she could feel out any internal damage that had been done revealing a few ruptured organs, which she swiftly started making preparations to heal seeing as they were the ones that would kill her first. Drade grabbed a large syringe from the tray beside her and put the needle on the end of it before pressing it into her own arm drawing out a large amount of her own blood at least 30cc's. Drade pulled the needle from her arm wincing slightly as she shook off the pain while the wound healed instantly on her arm. Drade then leaned over Teresa finding a vein on her side to insert the needle into but was stopped by Sam's hand on her arm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sam asked desperately as he gripped Drade's arm tightly

"Sam, back off!" Drade growled at him her emerald eyes piercing through him like ice

"NO!" Sam shouted at her earning him a death glare to end all death glares

"Dean! Get him out of here before we have to put her in an urn!" Drade yelled at Dean pointing outside of the room. Dean jumped at Drade's tone running over to grab Sam before Drade ripped his arm off, shoving him literally out the door, which was quite the task considering Sam's height difference. Sam planted his face in his hands once out side the room clearly having a mental break down from all that was happening so Dean placed a hand on Sam's back rubbing gently to try and sooth his brother to little avail.

"Cas, can you help me please?" Drade asked the angel calmly gesturing for him to enter the room.

"Of course" Cas agreed as he moved over to the bed

"Thank you, here hold her down for me" Drade told Cas as she leaned in again

Cas did as he was asked grabbing Teresa by the arms and holding her to the bed as Drade stuck her with the needle. Teresa jolted from the bed her back arching as a strangled scream left her lips as the needle sank deep into her abdomen but Cas held her down as Drade injected the blood.

"Why did you do it that way?" Cas asked struggling to hold Teresa down

"Cause my blood can heal her faster if it can reach the injuries directly," Drade explained pulling the needle from her then turning back to the tray next to the bed grabbing a cotton ball to suppress the blood coming from the hole made by the needle.

Drade gestured for Cas to be ready as she prepared to set Teresa's leg back into place next but she knew it was going to be very painful cause the break was so bad it would take a moment to get the bone in place. Drade grabbed Teresa's leg near the first break causing her to wince from the contact, Drade straddled her leg pressing up against the one side to brace it with her own then using the heel of her palm Drade hit it with force on the opposite side, popping the bone back into place. Teresa's scream wasn't suppressed this time as it was wrenched from her body waking her from the unconscious bliss she'd been in. Drade didn't expect the sudden strength that came out of the young huntress as she jerked away clambering to escape the pain she was in she ended up kicking Drade off the bed after punching her in the face with a right hook, Cas swiftly grabbed hold of Teresa's upper arms his angel strength easily restraining her, gently though. Teresa screamed, hitting him as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"Teresa! Teresa! Settle down, your fine. Ssshhh" Cas said whispering into her ear as he pulled her close to him. Teresa shook as the pain caught up to her, she sobbed into Cas' shoulder while Drade pulled herself off the ground shaking the pain from her head and wiping the blood from her broken nose before resetting it. Cas rubbed Teresa's arms gently as he tried to calm her to little avail but still he knew it would provide her with some comfort.

"Well that was unexpected" Drade stated shrugging off her trench coat before she got back to what she'd been doing.

Teresa jumped wrapping her arms tightly around Cas as Drade grabbed her leg around the second break. Cas nodded to Drade when he was certain he had a grip on her and she immediately popped that bone into place too but had to move it around a little to get it to fully fall into place. Teresa screamed again then gritted her teeth as Drade moved the bone till it was fully back in place. Cas gently laid his chin on top of Teresa's head trying to comfort her as Drade moved to splint and bandage her leg. Next Drade moved beside Cas, she needed to work on Teresa's wrist next but knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Teresa, listen carefully okay, I need to put your wrist back in place now but it's gonna hurt" Drade warned as she gently pulled Teresa's arm out from where she'd tucked them between her body and Cas'.

Teresa nodded in understanding as she closed her eyes tightly from the pain of Drade even very lightly touching her badly damaged wrist. Drade laid Teresa's wrist so that her hand was palm up that way she could clearly see the break.

"Okay, I'm ready" Drade warned her again in a hushed voice, Teresa whimpered at Drade's warning.

"It's okay, I'm here for you" Cas reassured her pulling her as close as he could with out hindering Drade's efforts.

With no further warning Drade smacked the heel of her palm into the end of the jutted out broken bone forcing it back under the skin, then with out hesitation she hit the bone again this time from the top popping it fully into place. Teresa screamed bloody murder as she clawed into Cas' chest.

"It's done, Okay, it's done" Drade hushed her as she stroked Teresa's temple gently to calm the distressed huntress.

Drade grabbed the damp towel she'd brought over with her earlier and started to gently clean the wound left by the bone. Drade then stood up and moved back to the tray pulling a needle and thread off of it so as she could start stitching the gashes located all around Teresa's body including the one on her wrist. Teresa winced as Drade held up her wrist again but Cas pulled her close then nodded for Drade to continue. The red headed huntress stitched Teresa's wrist first then cleaned it, put a splint on it and bandaged it. Much of the other wounds went the same way except Drade didn't bandage them immediately. After she'd finished stitching the wounds Drade took a towel and cleaned them up, clearing the blood both fresh and old from them before pouring alcohol over them for sterilization. Teresa sobbed some more into Cas while Drade finished up bandaging her. After Drade finished cleaning the wounds she took the water and towels out of the room into her laundry room to start cleaning them leaving Cas alone with Teresa for a little while. Teresa just held onto Cas waiting for the pain to ease though it really never did. Cas was however eventually able to ease her down on to her back on the bed. Drade walked back in a few moments later with a blanket to lie over top of Teresa, she moved the tray back to the corner then grabbed a small syringe and bottle off of it.

"What is that?" Cas asked confused as Drade filled the syringe

"Morphine, it's a heavy-duty pain killer for people" Drade explained as she tapped the side of the syringe then pressed out the air. Drade leaned over to Teresa injecting the painkiller into her shoulder making her shutter a little but little else. Drade placed the syringe and bottle on the dresser then gestured for Cas to follow her out of the room, which he did. Once out side Drade closed the door behind her then looked over towards the brothers, Sam was sitting with his hands interlaced, pressed against his mouth but when Sam spotted Drade he stood up rushing over to her, he'd obviously been sobbing cause his eyes were red, swollen and tears streaked his face.

"Is she…?" Sam began to ask before he trailed off

"She's resting" Drade said simply raising her hands with her palms down to suggest Sam remain calm.

"That's good" Dean said as he stood up and strode over to the group standing out side the door.

"She's in bad shape but I've done what I can for now," Drade explained

"Actually I had a question about that, why can't you or Cas just zap her better with your blood or his mojo?" Dean asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"Because my blood is good for healing but not in the amount she would need, it would become like poison, the amount I gave her is all I dare risk for now and as for angel mojo you know Cas is running a little low these days after being cut off from heaven" Drade stated plainly as she shooed them along to the living area.

"Wait, can I go in and see her?" Sam asked sniffing as he wiped his eyes of the tears that were still present.

"Maybe wait a few minutes, let her have some time then go see her." Drade suggested placing a hand on Sam's shoulder leading him into the living area.

"So what do you mean risk for now?" Dean asked getting back on the subject of Drade's blood.

"What I mean is I'll be able to give her small injections of it later on" Drade explained confirming what Dean had suspected as he nodded in understanding.

A few weeks later Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed Teresa was laying on still sleeping. Drade had left to make some food for the boys considering Dean was complaining that he couldn't get a cheese burger anywhere and that Drade had no instant food in the house. Dean was talking to Sam while Cas sat in the living room reading one of Drade's monster texts.

"So how you doing?" Dean asked Sam awkwardly

"How do you think, Dean?" Sam asked throwing him a bitch face

"Look I get it okay, but you can't blame yourself" Dean told him rubbing the back of his own neck.

"But it was my fault!" Sam said hanging his head

"It's not your fault, it was the shape shifters" Dean told him

"But if I'd been paying attention, just like with Jessica…" Sam's voice cracked slightly as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"It's not the same! Besides I'm as much to blame as you are then," Dean pointed out

"Okay boys, that's enough! Here Dean shove something in your cake hole and Sam this isn't the same as Jessica for one it wasn't a demon this time…" Drade began earning a bitch face from Sam as she handed a piece of pie to Dean on a plate.

"Oh yeah that makes it so much better" Sam said rolling his eyes

"And this time she didn't die" Drade finished pointing out

Sam was about to protest but after truly thinking about it he saw that Drade was right it was different. Dean sniffed his pie while Sam came to his epiphany then held it out a little ways from himself looking at it funny.

"What?" Drade asked looking over at Dean

"Is this poisoned?" Dean asked pointing at the pie and frowning

Drade simply threw him a bitch face then walked out to get Cas a piece as well. Dean looked at the pie one last time then effectively started shovelling it into his mouth.

"Well that didn't take long" Sam said a smile finally coming to his face

Dean shrugged as he finished off the pie in record timing then he stopped suddenly causing Sam to become concerned that maybe Drade had actually decided to kill Dean after all for having bugged her about the food.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked hesitantly

"You think she saw the light?" Dean asked looking over at Teresa then back to Sam

"Really! DEAN?" Sam said taking a heavy sigh of relief

"If I had I'd be haunting your ass right now" Teresa whispered weakly

"Yeah that would be…. Holy crap!" Sam shouted jumping from the bed as Teresa opened her eyes slowly.

"Teresa! She's awake!" Dean shouted running behind Sam as he knelt beside the bed

"Go get Drade!" Sam barked at Dean who pouted a little then left to obey

Teresa moaned slightly as Sam brushed away some of her hair from her face. Drade walked in after Dean who had fetched her from the living room, she walked around to the other side of Teresa.

"Well, well, look who's finally up" Drade stated as she stood on the other side of the bed

"Drade! That's not helping" Sam growled out at her

"Relax, tiger I'm not a sour puss so don't expect me to be all manic depressive over this like you" Drade smirked at Sam who threw her the best bitch face he had.

"If your both going to do this just leave please," Teresa said as she placed her good hand over her face.

"Sorry kiddo, how you feeling?" Drade asked

"Oh fantastic, like roses and farting rainbows" Teresa stated sarcastically with an eye roll

"Well you must be feeling better to be able to be so sarcastic, that's how I judge if Gabriel's feeling better" Drade said walking over to the dresser to pull out a syringe filled with blood.

"Teresa, stop taking this so lightly! You nearly died!" Sam stated bluntly in annoyance

"Yeah well I didn't so get over it!" Teresa said rolling her head to the one side trying to get Sam to shut up before her head exploded. That's when she noticed Drade carrying the syringe of blood as she walked up beside her.

"What's that?" Teresa asked weakly as Drade kneeled down to her

"My blood" Drade stated simply as she pulled Teresa's arm out so she could find a vein

"Oh right super healing powers" Teresa said in a sarcastic tone again

"Yeah something like that" Drade let out a huffed laugh as she injected the blood into the vein just below the IV line. Teresa winced a little then relaxed as Drade removed it her blood healing the spot immediately from just the touch of it on her skin.

Sam smiled finally as he leaned down placing a soft kiss to her forehead, happy that she had survived the ordeal. Several months passed before Teresa could finally get back on her feet to start hunting again but after she did Teresa pulled Cas aside before they left Drade's safe house.

"Cas, I remember some of when I was being treated. I know you were the one who was comforting me," Teresa told him causing Cas to blush slightly

"It was nothing," Cas said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with a smile

"I just wanted to say thank you," Teresa said to him as she kissed his cheek turning him a deeper shade of red, which made her giggle.

"Your welcome" Cas said simply as they started to leave

"Okay now I want to actually get on with my life so try to stay out of trouble, SAM! That means no rough sex for a while!" Drade yelled after them

Sam turned redder then Cas if that was even possible then threw Drade his ultimate bitch face before he climbed into the Impala. Before she joined the boys in the Impala Teresa turned to Drade giving her a warm smile.

"Thank you as well" Teresa told Drade

"Don't mention it kiddo, apparently that's what I'm here for" Drade said sarcastically

"Yeah, seems that way as of late don't it?" Teresa agreed with a giggle

"Ah, it's no big deal I did it a lot years ago, to be honest it's nice to be able to save people for once instead of loosing them before they even hit the table" Drade said a little grimly revealing a little about how it had been back in the days when she was military.

"That must have been hard…" Teresa began before hearing the Impala's horn

"Come on slow poke!" Dean hollered out the window at her

"I'm coming! See yeah Drade" Teresa said as she ran to the Impala

"Hey kiddo!" Drade called after her causing Teresa to stop and turn around

"Take it easy, you hear" Drade stated with a smile

"I will" Teresa said smiling back before jumping into the Impala

Drade smiled as they drove off as she couldn't help but be reminded of her daughters when she looked at Teresa a memory that brought both joy and pain to her heart.


End file.
